In recent years, a portable device such as a cellular phone is mounted with a photographic optical device. In a portable device, a shake of hand is easily occurred at the time of photographing. In order to prevent this problem, an optical device has been proposed which is capable of correcting a shake of hand at the time of photographing (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
An optical device described in Patent Literature 1 is provided with a movable part on which a lens and an imaging element are mounted, a pivot shaft which is fixed to a base of the optical device and abutted with a bottom face of the movable part, a flat spring which is fixed to the base and swingably supports the movable part, and a swing mechanism for swinging the movable part. In the optical device, the swing mechanism is structured of a drive coil and a drive magnet and the movable part is swung by a driving force of the swing mechanism with the pivot shaft as a supporting point to correct a shake of hand.
Further, in this optical device, the flat spring is provided with a fixed piece which is fixed to the base, an outer frame piece which is connected with the fixed piece through two X-axis deformable parts formed in a straight line shape, and a support piece for the movable part which is connected with the outer frame piece through two Y-axis deformable parts formed in a straight line shape. When the movable part is swung, the X-axis deformable parts and the Y-axis deformable parts are twisted. Further, the flat spring supports a bottom face side of the movable part and the flat spring is formed with a small diameter hole into which an upper end side of the pivot shaft is inserted.